foundersfortunefandomcom-20200213-history
Jobs
Overview Jobs are roles to which you assign colonists. The primary purpose of Jobs is to determine what tasks a colonist will automatically perform. A colonist can gain experience and Levels in multiple Jobs, but may only have one Job assigned at a time. Each Job has three (3) Levels. Gaining a Level in a Job grants the ability to use new equipment, perform new actions, and/or perform certain actions more effectively. The Combat Job cannot be assigned, but is available to every colonist anyway by activating Combat Mode. Job Experience and Promotions A colonist gains experience in a Job by either performing associated tasks (such as mining Stone for a Miner or crafting Illness Medicine for a Doctor) or, for all Jobs other than Combat, learning about them by studying a Job at a Bookshelf. To gain experience in the Combat Job without actually engaging in battle, a colonist can practice at a Training Dummy. A colonist cannot gain new Levels of a Job automatically. You must manually promote the colonist once they gain enough Job experience. Level 1 requires 50 experience, Level 2 requires 150 experience, and Level 3 requires 350 experience. Be aware that a colonist with the Dumb trait cannot gain experience or Levels in any Job, though it is possible that they are generated with Levels in a Job already gained. Inversely, colonists with the Fast Learner trait gain Job experience at twice the normal rate. Job Specializations Selecting one or more Job specializations does not grant additional benefits or efficiency to the selected task. It simply means that the colonist is allowed to perform the selected task. Thus, it is a method to further refine what tasks an individual colonist of a given Job will actually do. For example, if you wanted a full-time cook, you would select a colonist, assign them the Farmer Job and then uncheck all specializations except for "Cook Food". If you wanted a colonist to only make clothing, you would assign them the Craftsman Job and then uncheck all specializations except for "Tailoring", and so on. Of the tasks a colonist is allowed to perform, they will automatically choose random valid tasks within their pathfinding range, provided their mood is high enough and they are not having a Lazy Day or a fit of Vandalism. Farmer Farmers sow, water, and harvest crops, remove dead crops, craft production orders at the Campfire, Kitchen and Bakery, gather Cotton and harvest Apples. Specializations: Tend to Fields, Cook Food, Gather Cotton, Harvest Apples. Tool: Wooden Watering Can. Level 1: The colonist can sow Strawberries and craft production orders at a Kitchen. Level 2: The colonist can sow Wheat and wear Master Farmer's Clothes. Level 3: The colonist can craft production orders at a Bakery. Forester Foresters cut trees to gather Wood. Specializations: None. Tool: Axe. Level 1: The colonist can use Stone Axes. Level 2: The colonist can wear Master Forester's Clothes. Level 3: The colonist can use Iron Axes. Miner Miners mine crystals, rocks, and iron ore deposits to gather Crystals, Iron Ore, and Stone. Specializations: Mine Stone, Mine Iron Ore, Mine Crystals. Tool: Pickaxe. Level 1: The colonist can use Stone Pickaxes. Level 2: The colonist can wear Master Miner's Clothes and is able to mine iron ore deposits. Level 3: The colonist can use Iron Pickaxes. Craftsman Craftsmen craft production orders at the Carpenter's Workshop, Mason's Workshop, Tailor's Workshop, Bowmaker's Workshop and Forge. Specializations: Carpentry (includes Simple Bows), Tailoring, Masonry, Forging. Tool: None. Level 1: The colonist can craft production orders at the Bowmaker's Workshop. Level 2: The colonist can wear Master Craftsman's Clothes. Level 3: The colonist can craft production orders at the Forge. Doctor Doctors bandage bleeding wounds, treat the flu, apply splints, produce medicine, bury the dead, and brew beer. Specializations: Produce Medicine, Tend to Injured Colonists, Bury Dead, Brew Beer. Tool: None. Level 1: The colonist can bandage bleeding wounds, treat the flu, and apply splints. Level 2: The colonist treats the flu successfully more often, can craft production orders at the Potion Laboratory, and can wear Master Doctor's Robes. Level 3: The colonist applies splints successfully more often. Scholar Scholars analyze Crystals and Scrolls, and can also mine crystals if needed. Analyzing Crystals requires a Research Book Stand. For more information on Scrolls, see Resources. For more information on how to analyze Scrolls, see Research Scroll Stand. Specializations: Analyze Crystals (includes analyzing Scrolls), Mine Crystals. Tool: None. Level 1: The colonist analyzes a total of 20% faster and can wear Apprentice Scholar Robes. Level 2: The colonist can analyze Scrolls and analyzes a total of 40% faster. Level 3: The colonist analyzes a total of 60% faster and can wear Master Scholar Robes. Combat Combat is unique among the Jobs; Levels in Combat define what combat equipment a colonist can use (see Equipment). It is through better equipment that they become better combatants. Specializations: None. In Combat Mode, colonists will only eat and sleep when it is required to stay alive. You must issue all other commands in Combat Mode manually. Tools: Simple Bow, Sword, Wooden Club. Level 1: The colonist can use Stone Swords. Level 2: The colonist can use Simple Bows and Simple Plate Armor. Level 3: The colonist can use Iron Armor and Iron Swords.Category:Colonists